Birthday Hunt
by NotEdible
Summary: It's Toushirou's birthday and Momo is planning something special for him! HITSUHINA!


**As everyone knows, it's Toushirou's BIRTHDAY TODAY! **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine.  
**

* * *

Birthday Hunt

BRING. BRING. BRING. BRING.

Momo rolled in her bed to slam her hand against her alarm clock.

BRING. BRING. BRING—brinzzz…it fizzled to a stop.

Momo snapped open her eyes. It was December 20th. Her boyfriend's birthday!

She looked outside. Even though it was nearly dead winter, Soul Society had some way on keeping the flowers and fruit blossom on the trees. It was a beautiful sight. Perfect for a beautiful day.

Momo threw off her bed covers and paraded into her washroom. She checked the calendar to make sure. She had been waiting for this day for a while now. She had bought all of the presents a week before.

A sudden thought washed over her mind. Then panic. How would she give Toushirou her gifts? She couldn't just hand them to him. That'll be BORING. What kind of girlfriend was she? Just buy the presents and not even think about how she would give them? Momo thought frantically.

"It's okay, Momo." She told herself. "Just call Rangiku. Just call Rangiku. She'll fix everything for you." Momo snatched a phone and speed-dialed her best friend.

"Hellooo?" a cheery voice answered. Obviously, Rangiku was feeling a whole lot better than Momo.

"Rangiku?" Momo said, "I need help. RIGHT now!" Momo could hear her friend breathing over the phone then…Rangiku hung up.

Momo stared at the phone puzzled.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

Momo opened the door. She blinked then an orange-haired woman came into view.

"What is it, Momo? What do you need?" Rangiku demanded. Momo staggered backwards.

"You travel…fast." She murmured then let Rangiku in. Momo sat herself down next her friend and explained everything to her. The presents, the birthday and Toushirou…

Rangiku stood up after her ears ate up all the information Momo fed them.

"Momo, what exactly are you getting Hitsugaya?" she questioned. Momo's flat brown eyes gazed upwards thoughtfully. She listed them off with her fingers.

"Well, I'm getting him a pair of mittens, a hat, a scarf and this really awesome cake!" Rangiku snapped her fingers.

"That's it, Momo! Since you have so much presents to give him, host a scavenger hunt!" she suggested. Momo bit her lip.

"I don't know…don't you need a lot of people for that?" Rangiku shrugged.

"Not necessarily…but. Come on! It'll be fun!" she clapped her hands. Momo smiled.

"Okay. Let's do it!"

~Hitsugaya's Office 4:30 pm~

"Sir, you have a letter." A messenger opened the office door and handed him a folded piece of paper that had peaches all over it. It had to be Momo. Who else would be bold enough to send the tenth captain of Soul Society a paper with peaches? Tch.

Toushirou unfolded it and read it. His expression was confused. It had said:

_Hey Shiro-chan,_

_ Come to the biggest park and meet me at the cherry blossom tree._

_Love, Momo  
_

He shrugged and dashed out the door. The biggest park was near the fountain. When he arrived, the Momo he expected wasn't there. Instead, a note was taped harmlessly onto the tree. He opened it curiously.

_Haha Shiro-chan. Didn't expect this, huh? I hope you'll enjoy the scavenger hunt I planned for you. You'll get a reward after! These are the items you have to look for:_

_ -A pair of mittens_

_ -A hat _

_ -A scarf_

_ -A birthday cake_

_These items are all in this park._

_ Love, Momo  
_

Toushirou groaned inwardly. The "_These items are all in the _park" didn't help him at all. The park was literally HUGE. Despite it all, he smiled. His girlfriend was so hard working. He advanced deeper into the park. Although he hated silly games, he would play this one—just for her.

He fell upon an apple tree and chuckled to himself. There was the pair of mittens. Momo had used the hanging apples as hands and stuffed them into the mittens. Toushirou gently took off the mittens and a little pink note fell out. He retrieved it before it touched the ground and opened it.

_Congrats Shiro-chan! You found the first item! Hope you like your mittens!  
_

Toushirou grinned and shoved it in his pocket. He made way further into the park. The wintry air was blowing through his white air and the air was silent. As he walked, he realized the second item was harder to find.

_Crunch.  
_

Toushirou whisked around. Was someone following him? He didn't like to be followed. He was certain he heard a footstep. There was no one. He squinted his eyes but continued walking.

_CRUNCH.  
_

He swivelled around even quicker than last time but again: there was no one in sight.

_Pat, pat, pat, pat, pat, crunch, pat, pat, pat, pat.  
_

Toushirou stepped backwards and his eyes jerked to catch anyone. Someone was following him. He knew this person couldn't be an enemy of some sort but still…having a stalker intimidated him.

"Whoever you are…come OUT." He ordered. And the stranger did. The _little _stranger.

It was small, cute boy. He smiled timidly as he pattered towards Toushirou with a package in his hands. The youngling's hair was caramel brown and matted to his forehead. He was wrapped up warmly in a puffy coat and boots but his cheeks were rosy cold. He handed the package to Toushirou.

"A nice lady told me to give this to you." Then the boy shrugged, laughed and scurried away.

Toushirou nodded and tore open the package. The wrapping paper revealed a hat. He tucked it on his head with spikes of white hair tufting out and looked down at his list. A scarf.

Toushirou resumed his walk again looking for any signs of a scarf. Besides the small boy, there was no one in the park. He checked the time. It was already 6:00 and now that he thought about it, his stomach was growling for food. But he didn't want to stop the hunt to favour his hunger. It seemed almost as bad as giving up. He forced himself to continue.

It was a while later when Toushirou finally found the scarf. It was wound around a lone snowman, which also had branches as arms that held a little paper bag.

As Toushirou unwrapped the scarf from the snowman and onto his, he opened the bag. A delicious warm aroma sifted out. He looked inside. It was a burger and coke, topped with fries. Toushirou closed his eyes. He was so lucky to have a girlfriend like Momo. Not just because she gave him food at a point of starvation but for all the work she put in, just for his birthday. There was no one that was better than her. No one.

Toushirou finished his meal and hiked through the park once more. He stumbled upon flying piece of paper. It floated with the gentle wind and Toushirou plucked it and read it.

_Meet me at where you started. Good job, Shiro-chan!_

_Love, Momo  
_

Toushirou ran towards the cherry blossom tree, seeing flickering lights near it. Candles.

When he arrived, he looked down at the cake. It was a work of art. There were icing versions of watermelons and peaches that bordered the cake. The cake was dyed light pink and edible black blobs were sprinkled onto it, resembling a watermelon.

"Happy birthday, Shiro-chan." A shy voice came from above. Toushirou's eyes flicked upwards. It was Momo, dangling from the tree. She giggled as he helped her get down.

"This is the best birthday," Toushirou told her as he drew her in for a hug. Then he leaned back. "Wait, what's my reward?" Momo smiled shyly.

"Don't you want to eat your cake first?" she asked innocently, dodging his question. Toushirou smirked.

"Nope," he said. Momo traced a finger down his arm.

"Anyways…do you like your presents?" she stalled.

Toushirou took off his mittens and started to tickle her sides. She giggled and pulled away.

"Stop," He didn't stop.

"Tell me, Momo. Tell me…what's the reward?"

"This." Momo suddenly filled the space between them and let her lips match with his. Toushirou could've fainted right there. He breathed in her peachy scent and nearly moaned with happiness. He deepened the kiss and both of them fell to the snowy ground. Neither of them gave a heck.

"I love you, Shiro-chan," Momo murmured when they broke the kiss. Toushirou smiled.

The mittens, hat, scarf and cake were all great but _this _present was by far the best he ever received.

* * *

**DONE! This is my FIRST fanfic =D**

**Review PLEASE!!!  
**


End file.
